


For Always

by sparksfly7



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 700 words of Feels, M/M, i miss x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: “Hyung,” Wooseok murmurs, his face pressed against Seungwoo’s shoulder, finally surrounded by the scent of him again.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 38





	For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by seeing [Wooseok's Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8TqhnMHWiq/) of him, Seungyoun, Dongpyo and Eunsang at Seungwoo's fansign.

Wooseok is standing with his head lowered in a corner, trying to regain his composure, when he hears a set of familiar footsteps approaching him.

“Wooseokie?” Seungwoo says tenderly. “What is it?”

Wooseok jerks up and instantly puts on his ‘I’m totally fine’ face. However, from Seungwoo’s expression, he knows that he hasn’t fooled him at all. He’s never been able to fool Seungwoo.

“Hyung,” he says, and to his horror, his voice sounds nasal and on the verge of watery, the tears building up in it. “Seungwoo hyung.”

He usually doesn’t have trouble expressing himself, but at the moment, he feels like his vocabulary has reduced to those two words. Maybe that’s for the best; he doesn’t want to risk speech in case the tears spill over. That’s the last thing Seungwoo needs to mar the day.

“Wooseokie,” Seungwoo repeats, and then his hands are on Wooseok’s face, cupping his cheeks, thumbs wiping at the corners of his eyes, and Wooseok realizes that his tears have spilled over after all, without him noticing.

“Sorry,” Wooseok says, sucking in a breath, blinking rapidly and wishing he could will away his tears. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t be sorry,” Seungwoo says, gentle but firm. “You never need to be sorry for showing your feelings around me. You know that.”

And his words only serve to make Wooseok’s tears fall harder, until Seungwoo can’t even wipe them all away, and then he merely pulls Wooseok into his arms and holds him as Wooseok’s tears find home in Seungwoo’s shirt.

“Hyung,” Wooseok murmurs, his face pressed against Seungwoo’s shoulder, finally surrounded by the scent of him again. This time he isn’t saying the word because he can’t conjure up any others, but because it’s the only word he wants to say anyway.

Seungwoo runs a hand over his hair, fingers tangling in the threads, lingering, affectionate and the slightest bit possessive. “Wooseok,” he returns, his voice half a sigh, and Wooseok almost shivers.

They stay like that for a moment that stretches on like a small infinity and yet races by like a single heartbeat. Time with Seungwoo often feels like that, something that he wants to bottle up but always slips through his fingers.

Finally, slowly, reluctantly, they extricate themselves and lean away from each other. As soon as Wooseok’s out of Seungwoo’s arms, he wants to return to them, but he steels himself, knowing that this reunion is brief and there are things he has to tell Seungwoo while they’re beside each other.

“Congratulations, hyung,” Wooseok says sincerely. “You did really well. We all saw Han Seungwoo today. Not just Victon’s Seungwoo or—or anyone else, but Han Seungwoo.”

“Or X1’s Seungwoo?” he finishes softly.

“Some would say there is no X1 anymore.” The words scratch Wooseok’s throat on their way out.

“But we know better, right?” Seungwoo says, eyes finding Wooseok’s, searching.

“Right,” Wooseok affirms, the word, the faith behind it, soothing his throat. “I miss hearing you calling out for One Its. I miss being next to you onstage. I just. I miss you, hyung.”

“I’m right here, Wooseokie, you don’t have to miss me.” Seungwoo doesn’t put his arms around him this time, but Wooseok still feels his hold, somehow. A small, melancholic smile pulls up the corners of Seungwoo’s mouth. “I miss you too, though. I miss the sight of you when you’re not awake all the way in the morning and you mothering the maknaes and you being a brat.”

“Hey,” Wooseok says half-heartedly. “Since when am I ever a brat?”

“Since always,” Seungwoo teases, and Wooseok scrunches up his face.

“Hyuuung,” he whines, the way he rarely does. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I like it when you’re a brat though.”

“I’ll work on my brattiness just for you.”

“And you say that you’re not one.” Seungwoo affectionately shakes his head, before lowering his mouth to Wooseok’s.

Wooseok’s eyes slip shut, his face tilts upwards, seeking to get closer to Seungwoo, to bottle up this fleeting infinity, to stretch it out so it’ll last him.

He can’t tell if it’s him or Seungwoo that pulls away first, but afterwards, he rests his forehead against Seungwoo’s. “Your brat,” he murmurs.

“My brat,” Seungwoo agrees. “Mine.”

_Mine. I’m right here. We know better._

And as the words wrap around him like Seungwoo’s arms, Wooseok finally relaxes. Despite all the things that stand between them, from companies to rumours to time itself, Seungwoo is there beside him and it’s enough for now. It’s enough for always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I could bring myself to write after their disbandment. I had and still have so many feels and I knew that I couldn't put them into words. I wanted to write some kind of 'goodbye fic' but I couldn't and still can't bring myself to do it. It would just feel too sad, and even in this fic I almost considered deleting the line about X1 being no more because it was just so painful to write but I had to write the sentiment that Seungwoo expressed. No matter what, we'll keep those cherished memories alive for always, right?


End file.
